Generally, electronic products comprise a plurality of antennas for various purposes. However, as technologies like IOT, RFID, NFC, wearable devices, etc. are becoming popular in the market, size of the electronic products is also becoming smaller and smaller. Thereby, traditional antennas available in the market are no longer suitable to be used in the ever decreasing size of the electronic products, as room for multiple antennas in smaller electronic products is not sufficient enough considering most of the traditional antennas need a large ground plane. Also, as the antennas are surrounded by various other metals and conducting materials, performance of the antennas get significantly affected, especially in small sized electronic products due to compact packaging of materials.
For example, as per current market trend, most of the electronic products comprise different types of antennas such as Bluetooth, GPS, WiFi, 4G, 5G, NFC, RFID, millimeter wave application in 60 GHz or above, etc. As there are so many antennas needed in electronic products, they all occupy significant space in the electronic products. Thereby, the space occupied by the various antennas is questionable, especially considering the ever decreasing size of the electronic devices. Currently, the only solution for decreasing size of the electronic products is to tightly pack all the electronic components/modules together. However, tight packing of all components of the electronic products imposes significant affect in antenna performance such as gain, efficiency, radiation pattern, etc.
Therefore, there exists a need for developing a solution for reducing size of electronic devices without affecting the performance of antennas in the electronic devices.